nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki: Catch The Fish - 4/10/15
'Participants' Geikami Kazuki 'Title: Kazuki: Catch the fish' KazukiGeikami: Kazuki was taking a walk around the Amegakure Docks earlier on in the morning; the air was cold and crisp. This was much earlier than he was normally up but for some reason he had a lot on his mind and couldn’t sleep. On one of the metal post there was an old torn up posted mission. The paper was weather worn faded and fragile looking. There was a local fisherman looking for some help catching some fish from the docks. Kazuki thought on this for a moment before pulling down the piece of paper with all the information on it. * Must be an elderly man who posted this if they needed help * - Kazuki was thinking to his self. The rain continued to pour down heavier a crossed the metal ship docks with the sound of constant pitter patter as the rain drops smacked against the metal. - * This just might be the thing to calm my thoughts * - Kazuki turned and started to make his way towards the edge of the one dock. His normal black clothing was now getting darker in color and becoming even more drenched. His trademark cobalt blue hair clung to his face as if it was holding on for dear life. It wasn’t long before an elderly gentleman poked his head out of one of the smaller supply buildings. Kazuki used his right hand and shifted his rain soaked hair out of his face for the moment to get a better look. The sound of the choppy waters swishing back and forth hitting the posts of the docks could easily be heard throughout the small area even through the pounding rain.– KazukiGeikami: -The elderly man made his way over to where Kazuki was standing but in his right and left hands was a bunch of fishing equipment two poles, a rather large heavy looking net and two tackle boxes. The elderly man sat his equipment down and looked over to Kazuki. - Hibiki: ~ in a breathy whistle like sounding voice he spoke to Kazuki. ~ “well nice weather we are having eh sssssssssssonny?” ~ Kazuki Geikami: - He simply nodded to the old man statement before speaking to him in a melancholy type voice. - “You wouldn’t happen to be the person looking for help with catching fish are you?” ~ Hibiki: ~ He nodded slightly ~ “Why yesssssss Sssssssonny, I am the one, were you looking to help an old man like me?” ~ Hibiki Chuckled softly with still a whistle like tone in his voice.~ “ Care to help me set up my gear?” ~ He pointed to the tackle boxes, poles and net.” – Kazuki Geikami: - He simply nodded and started to set up the old man’s gear. There were spots on the dock to set fishing poles once they were casted so Kazuki took the poles and laid them beside them. He then picked up the net and started to unravel it was rather heavy probably because it was made out of a combination of metal wire and rope like marital. – Hibiki: ~ He smiled before parting his lips slowly to speak to Kazuki once more. ~ “ The name is Hibiki, It’s a pleassssure to meetcha” – Kazuki Geikami: - Kazuki simply nodded to Hibiki before introducing his self to him.- “ Mine is Geikami Kazuki…” – Kazuki’s Amber eyes glowed like fire through the darken morning sky where not even a hint of day light creped through to greet them. Kazuki Opened up the tackle boxes and began to place the bait on the hocks for Hibiki. This was not the normal bait he was used to but these worms seem to be larger and covered in some other kind of substance. – “This isn’t normal bait is it?” –Kazuki picked up the one pole and casted it out into the open water before setting it in its place. – Hibiki: ~ He smiled softly before speaking in the same tone due to the fact he was missing his two front teeth making this easier to see as he smiled.~ “ It’s my secret bait its catches even the biggest tuna with it, you see back in my day I once hooked the largest Tuna ever seen in Amegakure. One the likes no one else has ever seen. It feed people for weeks on end.” ~ Hibiki stretched out his arms as he was talking about the tuna trying to show Kazuki the size.~ “ It was longer then my arm span here.” ~ After doing so Hibiki picked up the other pole and casted it ouyt into the water as well with a light splash of the bobber then set it in its place and took a seat next to it on the edge of the dock. ~ “I have been catching fish here since long before you were born. Back when I was younger than even you are now” KazukiGeikami: ~It wasn’t long before Hibiki got a bite on his line that sent his pole bending sharply front the center up.~ Hibiki: “ Oh Oh I think I got one Kind hurry over here and help me land this thing. “ – Kazuki Geikami: - Kazuki hurried up and took hold of the pole as like the old man had done and pulled back. Unfortunatly this wasn’t the catch they were looking for and the hock didn’t keep hold of what was on the other end with one quick motion Kazuki and Hibiki fell backwards into each other. – Hibiki: “ well dang nab it” ~ He shook his head slightly back and forth as the other pole started to bend like the first. Hibiki got up quickly and grabbed a hold of the second pole but alas like moments before the fish or whatever might have been on the other end got free. Hibiki took the two poles and attached two new worms and casted them out once more placing the poles back to their spots.~ “ Don’tcha worry sonny boy we will get em just have patience” - Kazuki Geikami: - He simply nodded to Hibiki’s statement. Kazuki wasn’t used to this sort of thing at all nor have he had any luck on his own fishing. This was the first time he had had an actual fish on the line. – KazukiGeikami: -Once again it was maybe ten minutes before another bite on the line came. Kazuki watched as Hibiki once again took hold of the fishing pole gripping it tightly and sliding a crossed the dock. What was on the other end of his line was pulling the old man towards falling off the edge of the dock. - Hibiki: “Woah boy hurry hurry! “ ~ Hibiki was shouting very loud, it was loud enough for his whistling like voice to echo off the surrounding buildings. ~ Kazuki Geikami: - He quickly made his way over to Hibiki and wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled as hard as he could backwards to help try an anchor the old man to the docks. Kazuki didn’t feel like having to jump into the water after the old man and have to try an pull him out of the choppy water. Kazuki could feel just by how the fish or whatever was on the end of this line was pulling it had to be a monster.- KazukiGeikami: Kazuki fell backwards with the old man once more this time the old man Hibiki jerked the pole upwards sending what was on the other end of his pole flying through the air. It was indeed a monstrous Tuna one the likes Kazuki had never seen before. Kazuki hurried up and grabed the heavy net and threw it on top of the epicly large tuna to hold it on the dock. The net was heavy enough that the fish couldn’t move at all. Kazuki watched as the old man smiled and turned towards Kazuki. – Hibiki: “Very well done lad, this should do nicely.” ~ Hibiki called Kazuki over to help him lift the fish. The fish was ten feet long and just by the looks of it it had to weigh a good amount. ~ KazukiGeikami: Hibiki: ~ He began to pick the fish up by the head and began to struggle a bit. ~ “Now all we have to do is take over there to the shop and claim the prize for this bad boy.” ~ Kazuki Geikami: - Kazuki picked up the fish by its tail and began to help the old man carry it over to the shop to turn it in. – Fish Monger: “well well well you all have a nice catch here.” ~ Hibiki: “ we sure do” ~ He chuckled lightly~ “ all thanks to this young man right here.” – Kazuki Geikami: - Kazuki imply nodded to the statement- Fish Monger: “Very well let’s see how much this is worth.” : He put the fish on a very large scale but the weight of the fish tipped the scales to the point where it just kept spinning.: “ well then this is defently a record here you go.” : he handed over a very large pouch filled with ryo.: “ don’t go spend it all in one place now: Hibiki: “ here is your cut” ~ Hibik Gave Kazuki half of what he earned for the fish. ~ Kazuki Geikami: Thank you very much. “– Kazuki turned out of the shop and began to make his way home. 'End Results:' Kazuki ended up helping the old man catch and land a record sized Tuna